This invention relates to bearing blocks which are particularly suitable for the control of the running rigging of sailing vessels.
Bearing blocks of various types are used on all sailing craft to adjust the said control lines and rigging. In many cases, the control lines are highly loaded and require the use of bearing blocks having a high loading capacity. Typically, a higher load capacity is achieved by increasing the size and weight of the block. Especially in the case of modern racing yachts, there is a desire to keep the fittings as light and small as possible, in order to reduce clutter, windage, and to improve overall performance.
Fairlead blocks, especially those which lead from the genoa or jib, can be subjected to very high loads, and as a result, these blocks are usually heavy and of a large diameter. The blocks may tilt over and cause jamming of the line during tacking. Another problem is that height of the line above the deck is too high, and an additional deflector block must be used to obtain the correct height to enable trimming on a winch drum.